What Just Happened?
by Twilightlove99
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's dempeo. I tried to be a little creative with it. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy. If I did, Mcdreamy would still be with us. :(

It's season 2 of Greys Anatomy and I can't get enough of the cast. Sandra is crazy. But a good crazy! Isaiah is...well, honestly I'm a little afraid of him. Something about him just seems...off. Katherine, or as we call her, Katie, is very beautiful. But no one, and I mean no one, is as breathtakingly gorgeous as my co-star, Ellen Kathleen Pompeo.

Ellen is beautiful inside and out. She has the cutest little giggle and pretty green eyes that sparkle when she smiles. I shouldn't be saying these things. I have a wife.

I have a wife who wants to spend more time with me. But the thing is, I don't want to be around her. Every time I'm with her we always argue and she accuses me of sleeping with Ellen. Believe me, if I were sleeping with Ellie, I wouldn't keep it a secret. I would shout it from the rooftops. There I go with these inappropriate thoughts. She is my coworker! She would never be interested in me anyways.

Speaking of my angel...

"Hey Ellie." I said. Ellie? Why did I call her that? She isn't my pet dog. I looked up at her to see if she was upset about the nickname.

"Hey Paddy." She replied grinning. Paddy. I like Paddy.

"You look beautiful today." I said looking her up and down. She had on sweatpants and a t-shirt and her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You know it's mean to say that sarcastically." She said giggling.

"I'm not being sarcastic. I swear."

"Whatever." She said swatting my arm. "Let's go shoot the big finale." She walked towards hair and makeup. Ah the finale I thought with glee. I would finally get to kiss Ellie...I mean Derek would finally get to kiss Meredith after a long season of being apart. I practically run to get ready.

Once I was all mcdreamied up I went to set. When I get there, I see Ellen already in the on-call room where we would be shooting our scene. She looked absolutely stunning in her black prom dress. She looks up at me and blushes. I smile reassuringly at her.

"Alright." Shonda says getting our attention. I look around and notice that there are very few people in the room. The director, a few camera and lighting guys but that's it.

"We have decided not to direct you or tell you what to do in this scene. We are going to leave all of the moves up to you two. So just get into character and feel the moment." Shonda says. I get butterflies in my stomach when she says this. Shonda had given us a few tips on what to do but other than that, it was all us. Just me and Ellie. She calls action.

I look at Ellen and rush towards her and kiss her with as much passion as I could manage. She hesitated at first but got right into it. I picked her up and placed her onto the table. I started kissing down her neck and she tangled her hands in my hair and started breathing harder. I sucked on her bottom lip and heard her moan.

I continued kissing her and remembered that I had only one instruction to do during this scene. So I reached up her dress and slowly slid her panties down her legs while skimming my fingers along the pathway. I kissed every part of her chest that her dress wasn't covering. Paddy she moaned in my ear.

"Cut." Shonda said.

I sighed with relief. If we had gone any longer, I was afraid I wouldn't have been able to stop.

"Let's do that a couple more times." Shonda said. I looked at Ellen and she looked confused and out of breath. Shonda called action and I kissed Ellen again. Slower this time. I slowly skimmed my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow my tongue in. Our tongues danced to their own rhythm as I picked Ellen up and put her on the table again. My heart started to beat faster. I kept kissing her. Her fists were in my hair. My heart started to beat even faster. I stopped kissing realizing something wasn't right. My heart was beating faster than humanly possible. I looked at Ellen with fear and she stared confused back at me.

"Paddy?" she asked with concern. I stared at my angel's face. And her beautiful face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

Ellen POV

I look into Patrick's eyes, confused as to why he stopped kissing in the middle of the scene. The second I looked into his ice blue eyes I knew something wasn't right. He looked concerned and...and a little scared.

"Paddy?" I asked. He just kept staring at me. And all of a sudden, his eyes close and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Patrick!" I scream. I look at his limp body through my teary eyes. I faintly hear voices in the background. I think Shonda is calling 911. All I can focus on is Patrick. My best friend. I lean down and try to shake him awake.

"Patrick! Wake up! Please!" I shout. I'm pushed out of the way by a paramedic. I try to fight back. I need to be next to him. He can't do this alone. I can't do this alone.

"No! Patrick! Open your eyes! Stop messing around, it isn't funny. Paddie." I wail. I look around. Most of the cast has gathered into the room. Eric approaches me and the paramedic trying to hold me back. I thought he was going to help me and make this damn paramedic let me go. But instead he grabs my arms and pulls me farther away from Patrick. I start hitting his chest and shouting, "Let me go, damn it! I need Patrick!" Suddenly I'm outside. It's hot. And bright. Tears are still running down my face like a river. But I'm not wailing anymore. I'm silently crying. I realize that I can't feel anything. I'm not recognizing my surroundings. I'm numb. Almost as if a part of me were still in the room. Still with Patrick.

"Let's go to the hospital and wait for Patrick." Eric suggests. All I can do is slightly nod. He helps me into the car and buckles me in.

The next thing I remember is sitting in the waiting room surrounded by the cast. Sitting right across from me is Jill. She hasn't stopped crying since she came in. By now, my face is expressionless. No tears. No whimpers.

But here she sits bawling her eyes out and it makes me angry for some reason. All I can think is, you barely know him. You're always fighting with him, he wouldn't want you here. I scold myself for thinking such things. She is his wife. He would need his wife.

And suddenly I feel out of place. I stand up and start to make my way down the hallway. I don't know where I'm going. I just keep walking. I go through doors. I walk up stairs. Lots of stairs.

I wind up on the roof staring at the city. Everything is so beautiful from above. So pure. Patrick would love it up here. I thought. He has always enjoyed being outside. He sees the good in everything. He's my best friend. My best friend is married. And he is in the hospital. And I don't know what's wrong with him.

My phone starts to buzz. I look at the caller ID half expecting to see Patrick's name. And that makes my heart hurt all over again as I remember why his name wouldn't pop up.

I concentrate on my phone and realize Chris is calling me. I answer.

"Hello?" I croak. I realize this is the first time I've talked since I was with Paddie.

"Ellen. Where are you?" he asks.

"On the roof."

"Well what are you doing up there?"

I don't reply. I have nothing to say. I don't even know why I'm up here.

"Patrick's doctor just came." he says. Now I'm listening.

"They are still unsure what caused the incident. For now, he is in a coma. They're not sure how long he will be in a state of comatose. Could be hours, could be weeks, it could even be years. I'm sorry babe." he says. I gasp. Tears flow down my face once again and my knees buckle. I collapse to the ground and start crying. I need Patrick now more than ever.

"Will you come downstairs Ellen?" he asks impatiently. I couldn't believe him. Patrick would've come up to get me. He would've held me and rubbed my back and told me to take my time. That he is here for me. But Patrick is in a coma. And Chris wants to go home. So I head downstairs.

It's just me, Chris, and Jill now. Jill is still crying and Chris is sitting next to her comforting her. I swear he treats her better than he treats me. Chris sees me and turns to Jill, tells her he is sorry and that we will be back at the hospital soon. He tells her to text him if anything changes or if she needs anything. And he kisses her cheek and walks towards the car. I follow.

I get in the car and stare straight ahead. He turns and looks at me.

"Are you going to start the car?" I ask. He just keeps staring. I turn and look at him and see that he is angry.

"I'm your boyfriend." He says angrily. I look at him confused. "Excuse me?" I ask.

"I'm your boyfriend!" He shouts. "Not him! Not Patrick." Tears are running down my face by now. "So stop crying over him!" I get out of the car and start walking away from it.

"Ellen wait!" he shouts getting out of the car.

"Stay away from me Chris." he grabs my arm and yanks me around. "I'm sorry. I was just upset because I know that you've been sleeping with him." he says. I look at him bewildered. Before I know what I'm doing, I slap him across the face. He stares back at me enraged. His grip on my arm starts to tighten and I start to feel a sharp pain.

"Chris stop. You're squeezing too hard. It hurts!" I tell him. He gets closer to my face.

"I know you're sleeping with him. Just don't forget, I'm your boyfriend. Not him" He says. I can smell alcohol on his breath.

"I'm not sleeping with him. He is my best friend Chris. He is my best friend and he is in a coma and he might not wake up. So if I'm crying, it's normal. It doesn't mean I think of him as my boyfriend. It just means that I'm scared. I'm scared that I might have to learn to live without my best friend. And you're not helping. So go away. Go away. I don't want to be around you anymore." I say still crying. I turn and this time he lets me go. I walk into the waiting room, past Jill, and back to the rooftop. to wait for my best friend to wake up.

Sorry that was a little long. Wondering what happened to Patrick? Next chapter. I promise.

Vote and comment! I would love to hear your ideas!

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. I couldn't see anything. There's a sensation going through my body that I can't describe. If I still have a body. I can't feel anything. I'm not sure how much time has passed. It's so dark.

And then, I feel it.

A blanket being pulled off of me.

I open my eyes and I'm blinded by the sun seeping through a window. A pillow was thrown at me and I turn to see where it came from. What I see leaves me speechless.

Standing right it front of me is a completely naked woman wrapped in a blanket. Not just any woman though. My angel. Ellie.

Wait. Ellen. Naked. I look down at myself, just now realizing that I am naked as well. We didn't. Did we? We slept together? I open my mouth to say something but she beats me to it.

"This is...humiliating on so many levels. You have to leave." she says giggling. I look at her confused. So we slept together and she found it humiliating? Ouch.

"I'm sorry?" I ask bewildered.

"Seriously. You have to go, I'm late. Which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work so..." she replies blushing.

Late? For her first day of work? If I wasn't completely lost before, I am now.

"Look, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, okay, and when I get back down here, you won't be here, so, um, goodbye...um..."

And then I catch on. She is messing with me. Pretending like we are our characters. I smile and decide to play along. I extend my hand forward.

"Derek." she takes me hand and shakes it.

"Derek. Right. Meredith." she replies.

"Meredith" I say giggling.

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Derek." she says already running up the stairs.

That's weird. We are on set. In Meredith's house. Why did we sleep together on set? And why can't I remember? The last thing I remember is shooting the season 2 finale with Ellen. Now I'm standing naked in the living room of Meredith's house.

I grab the pants lying on the floor and put them on. I walk out the front door and look around expecting to be outside of the studio. Instead I'm outside of a house. I walk to the car and get in. When I turned the car on, the GPS already had a route pulled up. I stare at it confused when suddenly I hear the speakers say, "Hello Patrick. I'm sure you're very confused by now. Well let me explain what has happened. You have been sent through dimensions to the Greys Anatomy world. Here, you will be Derek Shepard. We have sent you here so you can become closer to your character and better understand him. Do not worry about yourself in the real world. You have not died. You are just in a comatose state. Once we feel you fully understand your character, we will send you back home where you will awake fully healthy. We may decide to throw a few twists your way but do not worry, they won't change much. Have fun." The gps tells me.

I am completely shocked. I'm living as Derek? What about Ellen? She must be so worried.

Before I can think anything else, the car starts to move. I try to step on the brakes and moving the wheel but I realize I have no control over the car. So I just sit there, helpless.

15 minutes later, the car pulls into the parking lot of SGH. I get out of the car and head inside. Like the evil machine said, I can't leave until I fully understand the life of Derek Shepard.

The strangest thing about all of this is, everything Derek knows is in my head. A history of him that goes so far back, I wouldn't have even known about it. I remember all of his sisters' birthday parties, the crushes he had in middle school, the times he fell off of his bike and scraped his knee or elbow. I even know all of the history with Sloan and Addison. I have the mind of Derek Shepherd. And with that, comes the mind of a neurosurgeon. I've never known so much knowledge before and it feels great!

Now, halfway through day one of this weird world, here I am, talking to another doctor about a patient's tumor. The words flow effortlessly out of my mouth. I turn and glance to my left. I had to do a double take. I swear I always forget how beautiful she is. Ellen.

Oh. Wait. I forgot.

Meredith. Damn this is going to take some getting used to. Before I can even step in Meredith's direction, she is gone. Already half way down the hallway in the opposite direction. I excuse myself and run after her. If I was sent here to learn more about my character, I wonder if anyone else was. I have to find out. I grab her arm and pull her into an empty stairwell.

"Hey! !" she say sternly.

"Dr. Shepherd?" I ask. I'm trying to figure out if this is Ellen or Meredith.

"Yes. Dr. Shepherd. We need to pretend that this morning never happened." So Meredith. Great.

I look at her and smile. I have Meredith. Who looks like Ellen. And she isn't married. I could have some fun with this.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she says.

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked. Dr. Shepherd, this is inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?" She walks away. I sigh. I need to go see if anyone else from the cast is here. I head out the door and down the hall in search of anyone from the cast.

The elevator doors open and out walks Chandra Wilson. Miranda Bailey. I walk up to her and grab her shoulders. I stare deep into her eyes trying to see something. Anything. A look of confusion maybe. But all I see is a look of annoyance.

"Can I help you?" She says with sass. Huh. It's funny. I still can't tell if it's Miranda or Chandra.

"Chandra?" I whisper. She looks at me with the same pissed off face.

"I don't have time to play games with you, Dr. Shepherd. I have interns running all over the place. Now if you wouldn't mind letting me go."

I slowly let go of her shoulders and she walks away. It's hopeless. There's no one else here but me. I look around the floor and notice that Cristina keeps staring at me.

Well it wasn't written in the script but maybe Cristina secretly has a crush on Mcdreamy. Wouldn't that be weird. I think to myself laughing at the thought. I continue to search for other cast mates. Justin Chambers? No he doesn't look lost like I probably do. Katie? I don't even know where she is.

In the middle of my search, Cristina appears in front of my fave out of no where. She stares at me and I stare back. Suddenly, she pulls me into an on call room.

"Uh..." I say. She just stared at me! This went on for what felt like forever.

"Patrick?" she said unsure. At first I was confused. And then I smiled and hugged her.

"Finally!" I said with joy. She hugged me back and started laughing.

"Oh! Sorry...uh."

I turned around and came face to face with a very confused, red faced Meredith. Uh oh.

"Mer, it's not what it looks like." I said quickly.

"No! I'm sorry. I should've knocked. I just...sorry." she said quickly walking out. I turn back to Sandra who looked equally as helpless.

"You need to go fix this. We'll talk later." she said pushing me out the door. I walk down the hallway looking for Meredith. I stop by George and ask him, "Hey, I'm looking for Dr. Grey. Have you seen her?" He blushes and looks down at the chart he is holding and then back up at me.

"Uh, no. No I haven't. But you might want to ask Dr. Yang. They seem to be close. I mean not that Dr. Grey and I aren't close because we are. I mean not that close but we are friends. We talked once..." I interrupted him, "O'Malley, stop talking." I told him.

"Right. Good idea." He said embarrassed. I down the hallway. I turn right and run right into a tiny frame.

"I'm sorry!" she says.

"Yeah, you've said that already." I say looking down at Meredith. She looks up at me and blushes.

"I really am sorry about barging in earlier. I didn't...I should've...sorry." she rambled. I stop her.

"Mer, there's nothing going on between me and Dr. Yang. " I say reassuringly. "You are a handful as it is. I can't handle another female in my life." I laugh.

"I'm not..we aren't a thing. We aren't exclusive. You're my boss."She says grabbing a stack of files and walking into the elevator. I follow knowing what this conversation will lead to.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I ask once the elevator doors close.

"I'm not dating you. And I'm definitely not sleeping with you again. Like I said, you're my boss." she said firmly. I grin trying to remember my lines from the very memorable scene.

"I'm your boss's boss."

"You're my teacher. And you're my teacher's teacher. And you're my teacher." she says.

"I'm your sister, I'm your daughter." I murmur.

"You're sexually harassing me."

"I'm riding an elevator." I say smirking.

"Look, I'm drawing a line. The line has been drawn. There's a big line."

"So this line." I say stepping closer to her. "Is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker?"

She turns to look at me. I stare back at her and try to mesmerize her with my Mcdreamy stare.

"A marker would be nice." She says smirking as she exits the now opened elevator door. I stare at her as she walks away. Well that didn't go as planned. Did I do something wrong? She was supposed to kiss me...

"Ooh. Did Mcdreamy get a kiss?" Sandra says staring at me.

"Shut up." I say walking past her. She follows me.

"Woah what's wrong with you?" she says seriously.

"I don't know why she didn't kiss me. Everything was exactly right. She had the files. We talked about the line and the marker and I did the Mcdreamy stare." I said agitated.

"Maybe that's the reason. You were expecting it to happen. Derek wasn't expecting it. You have to be Derek." she says. She's right. I have to step into Derek's shoes.

"Dr. Shepherd, patient in room 107 needs to be discharged." A nurse tells me handing me a chart. Alrighty then. Let's get started. I make my way to room 107. Patients name is Viper, here for a biking accident. Abdominal lacerations and internal bleeding.

As I approach Viper's room, I stop outside of his window. Inside, I see Meredith. Kissing the patient. He walks out and approaches the nurse's station. I walk into the room and lean on the doorframe staring at Meredith.

"Do you kiss all of your patients, Dr. Grey?" I ask smirking.

"What are you, jealous?"

"I don't get jealous." I say confidently. When in fact I was jealous. I don't like seeing someone who looks like Ellen kissing someone else. But that's Patrick. I'm Derek.

"Whatever." she says laughing as she walks out the door. I smile to myself, realizing how much Ellen really is like Meredith.

Ellen POV

(Author's Note: This part may be too violent for some viewers)

I'm not sure how much more I can handle. First Patrick went into a coma, then Chris decides to fight with me, and now, here I am, at the hospital with the cast once again. Only this time, Sandra is the one we are waiting for. I had gotten a call last night from Eric saying that they found her lying unconscious in her living room. My two best friends. I don't know what I'll do without them.

I have no where to stay tonight because I don't want to go home to Chris. Usually if Chris and I got into a fight, I would stay with Sandra or Paddie. But they're both here. So I don't know where to go.

The doctors still haven't figured out what is causing all of this. Could be a disease. Could be poison. The police are investigating everything. I feel very unsafe and alone. I need Patrick.

I decide that my best option is to just go home. I would rather be in my own bed than sitting in a hospital chair feeling lonely.

20 minutes late, I pull my car into my driveway and turn it off. I look out my window at Patrick's house and just sit there for a while thinking about him. I decided to get some rest and try to sleep my problems away. So I head inside my house and stop as soon as I walk in the door. Sleeping on the couch is Chris. Surrounded by at least 8 empty beer bottles.

I tip toe quietly up the stairs and make it about halfway up when I trip over an empty beer can on the step. I wince and look up, hoping that Chris is still asleep. Of course, with how my life is going right now, my hopes are useless. He groans, rubs his eyes, and sits up looking up at me.

"Sorry I woke you." I say, trying not to anger him.

"Where the hell have you been?" He says angrily. I don't answer. I just stood there in shock. He starts to walk towards me. I open my mouth to answer and then close it again, too afraid to say anything. By now he is standing right in front of me. So close that I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Answer me you little bitch!" He yells at me. His face was getting red. I can't let him think I'm scared. So I straighten up and say, "Chris, you're drunk. Just go back to bed."

"You think you can boss me around? Huh?" He grabs my forearm and squeezes it until it turns white. I yelp in pain.

"Yeah. I'm making you scream now. Not Patrick. He isn't making you scream. He isn't your boyfriend. I am." He says.

"Chris, you're hurting me. Let go!" I shout at him.

"You don't tell me what to do. I'm the boss." He says gripping tighter. I can see my own blood running down my arm onto his hand. Suddenly, he throws me down the stairs by my arm. I whimper with pain and cry knowing no one is coming to save me. Chris makes his way down the stairs and tells me to stand up. When I fail to do so, he kicks my side and yanks me up by my hair. He tears open my blouse and yanks down my pants. There I stood, half naked and bloody while my boyfriend continued to hit and rape me and all I could think of was Patrick. I wish he were here to save me. And then I blacked out from all of the pain.

Wow. Sorry for such a long chapter! Hope you don't mind. Comments make my day!

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. I couldn't see anything. There's a sensation going through my body that I can't describe. If I still have a body. I can't feel anything. I'm not sure how much time has passed. It's so dark.

And then, I feel it.

A blanket being pulled off of me.

I open my eyes and I'm blinded by the sun seeping through a window. A pillow was thrown at me and I turn to see where it came from. What I see leaves me speechless.

Standing right it front of me is a completely naked woman wrapped in a blanket. Not just any woman though. My angel. Ellie.

Wait. Ellen. Naked. I look down at myself, just now realizing that I am naked as well. We didn't. Did we? We slept together? I open my mouth to say something but she beats me to it.

"This is...humiliating on so many levels. You have to leave." she says giggling. I look at her confused. So we slept together and she found it humiliating? Ouch.

"I'm sorry?" I ask bewildered.

"Seriously. You have to go, I'm late. Which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work so..." she replies blushing.

Late? For her first day of work? If I wasn't completely lost before, I am now.

"Look, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, okay, and when I get back down here, you won't be here, so, um, goodbye...um..."

And then I catch on. She is messing with me. Pretending like we are our characters. I smile and decide to play along. I extend my hand forward.

"Derek." she takes me hand and shakes it.

"Derek. Right. Meredith." she replies.

"Meredith" I say giggling.

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Derek." she says already running up the stairs.

That's weird. We are on set. In Meredith's house. Why did we sleep together on set? And why can't I remember? The last thing I remember is shooting the season 2 finale with Ellen. Now I'm standing naked in the living room of Meredith's house.

I grab the pants lying on the floor and put them on. I walk out the front door and look around expecting to be outside of the studio. Instead I'm outside of a house. I walk to the car and get in. When I turned the car on, the GPS already had a route pulled up. I stare at it confused when suddenly I hear the speakers say, "Hello Patrick. I'm sure you're very confused by now. Well let me explain what has happened. You have been sent through dimensions to the Greys Anatomy world. Here, you will be Derek Shepard. We have sent you here so you can become closer to your character and better understand him. Do not worry about yourself in the real world. You have not died. You are just in a comatose state. Once we feel you fully understand your character, we will send you back home where you will awake fully healthy. We may decide to throw a few twists your way but do not worry, they won't change much. Have fun." The gps tells me.

I am completely shocked. I'm living as Derek? What about Ellen? She must be so worried.

Before I can think anything else, the car starts to move. I try to step on the brakes and moving the wheel but I realize I have no control over the car. So I just sit there, helpless.

15 minutes later, the car pulls into the parking lot of SGH. I get out of the car and head inside. Like the evil machine said, I can't leave until I fully understand the life of Derek Shepard.

The strangest thing about all of this is, everything Derek knows is in my head. A history of him that goes so far back, I wouldn't have even known about it. I remember all of his sisters' birthday parties, the crushes he had in middle school, the times he fell off of his bike and scraped his knee or elbow. I even know all of the history with Sloan and Addison. I have the mind of Derek Shepherd. And with that, comes the mind of a neurosurgeon. I've never known so much knowledge before and it feels great!

Now, halfway through day one of this weird world, here I am, talking to another doctor about a patient's tumor. The words flow effortlessly out of my mouth. I turn and glance to my left. I had to do a double take. I swear I always forget how beautiful she is. Ellen.

Oh. Wait. I forgot.

Meredith. Damn this is going to take some getting used to. Before I can even step in Meredith's direction, she is gone. Already half way down the hallway in the opposite direction. I excuse myself and run after her. If I was sent here to learn more about my character, I wonder if anyone else was. I have to find out. I grab her arm and pull her into an empty stairwell.

"Hey! !" she say sternly.

"Dr. Shepherd?" I ask. I'm trying to figure out if this is Ellen or Meredith.

"Yes. Dr. Shepherd. We need to pretend that this morning never happened." So Meredith. Great.

I look at her and smile. I have Meredith. Who looks like Ellen. And she isn't married. I could have some fun with this.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she says.

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked. Dr. Shepherd, this is inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?" She walks away. I sigh. I need to go see if anyone else from the cast is here. I head out the door and down the hall in search of anyone from the cast.

The elevator doors open and out walks Chandra Wilson. Miranda Bailey. I walk up to her and grab her shoulders. I stare deep into her eyes trying to see something. Anything. A look of confusion maybe. But all I see is a look of annoyance.

"Can I help you?" She says with sass. Huh. It's funny. I still can't tell if it's Miranda or Chandra.

"Chandra?" I whisper. She looks at me with the same pissed off face.

"I don't have time to play games with you, Dr. Shepherd. I have interns running all over the place. Now if you wouldn't mind letting me go."

I slowly let go of her shoulders and she walks away. It's hopeless. There's no one else here but me. I look around the floor and notice that Cristina keeps staring at me.

Well it wasn't written in the script but maybe Cristina secretly has a crush on Mcdreamy. Wouldn't that be weird. I think to myself laughing at the thought. I continue to search for other cast mates. Justin Chambers? No he doesn't look lost like I probably do. Katie? I don't even know where she is.

In the middle of my search, Cristina appears in front of my fave out of no where. She stares at me and I stare back. Suddenly, she pulls me into an on call room.

"Uh..." I say. She just stared at me! This went on for what felt like forever.

"Patrick?" she said unsure. At first I was confused. And then I smiled and hugged her.

"Finally!" I said with joy. She hugged me back and started laughing.

"Oh! Sorry...uh."

I turned around and came face to face with a very confused, red faced Meredith. Uh oh.

"Mer, it's not what it looks like." I said quickly.

"No! I'm sorry. I should've knocked. I just...sorry." she said quickly walking out. I turn back to Sandra who looked equally as helpless.

"You need to go fix this. We'll talk later." she said pushing me out the door. I walk down the hallway looking for Meredith. I stop by George and ask him, "Hey, I'm looking for Dr. Grey. Have you seen her?" He blushes and looks down at the chart he is holding and then back up at me.

"Uh, no. No I haven't. But you might want to ask Dr. Yang. They seem to be close. I mean not that Dr. Grey and I aren't close because we are. I mean not that close but we are friends. We talked once..." I interrupted him, "O'Malley, stop talking." I told him.

"Right. Good idea." He said embarrassed. I down the hallway. I turn right and run right into a tiny frame.

"I'm sorry!" she says.

"Yeah, you've said that already." I say looking down at Meredith. She looks up at me and blushes.

"I really am sorry about barging in earlier. I didn't...I should've...sorry." she rambled. I stop her.

"Mer, there's nothing going on between me and Dr. Yang. " I say reassuringly. "You are a handful as it is. I can't handle another female in my life." I laugh.

"I'm not..we aren't a thing. We aren't exclusive. You're my boss."She says grabbing a stack of files and walking into the elevator. I follow knowing what this conversation will lead to.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I ask once the elevator doors close.

"I'm not dating you. And I'm definitely not sleeping with you again. Like I said, you're my boss." she said firmly. I grin trying to remember my lines from the very memorable scene.

"I'm your boss's boss."

"You're my teacher. And you're my teacher's teacher. And you're my teacher." she says.

"I'm your sister, I'm your daughter." I murmur.

"You're sexually harassing me."

"I'm riding an elevator." I say smirking.

"Look, I'm drawing a line. The line has been drawn. There's a big line."

"So this line." I say stepping closer to her. "Is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker?"

She turns to look at me. I stare back at her and try to mesmerize her with my Mcdreamy stare.

"A marker would be nice." She says smirking as she exits the now opened elevator door. I stare at her as she walks away. Well that didn't go as planned. Did I do something wrong? She was supposed to kiss me...

"Ooh. Did Mcdreamy get a kiss?" Sandra says staring at me.

"Shut up." I say walking past her. She follows me.

"Woah what's wrong with you?" she says seriously.

"I don't know why she didn't kiss me. Everything was exactly right. She had the files. We talked about the line and the marker and I did the Mcdreamy stare." I said agitated.

"Maybe that's the reason. You were expecting it to happen. Derek wasn't expecting it. You have to be Derek." she says. She's right. I have to step into Derek's shoes.

"Dr. Shepherd, patient in room 107 needs to be discharged." A nurse tells me handing me a chart. Alrighty then. Let's get started. I make my way to room 107. Patients name is Viper, here for a biking accident. Abdominal lacerations and internal bleeding.

As I approach Viper's room, I stop outside of his window. Inside, I see Meredith. Kissing the patient. He walks out and approaches the nurse's station. I walk into the room and lean on the doorframe staring at Meredith.

"Do you kiss all of your patients, Dr. Grey?" I ask smirking.

"What are you, jealous?"

"I don't get jealous." I say confidently. When in fact I was jealous. I don't like seeing someone who looks like Ellen kissing someone else. But that's Patrick. I'm Derek.

"Whatever." she says laughing as she walks out the door. I smile to myself, realizing how much Ellen really is like Meredith.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter may be too violent for some readers.

I'm not sure how much more I can handle. First Patrick went into a coma, then Chris decides to fight with me, and now, here I am, at the hospital with the cast once again. Only this time, Sandra is the one we are waiting for. I had gotten a call last night from Eric saying that they found her lying unconscious in her living room. My two best friends. I don't know what I'll do without them.

I have no where to stay tonight because I don't want to go home to Chris. Usually if Chris and I got into a fight, I would stay with Sandra or Paddie. But they're both here. So I don't know where to go.

The doctors still haven't figured out what is causing all of this. Could be a disease. Could be poison. The police are investigating everything. I feel very unsafe and alone. I need Patrick.

I decide that my best option is to just go home. I would rather be in my own bed than sitting in a hospital chair feeling lonely.

20 minutes late, I pull my car into my driveway and turn it off. I look out my window at Patrick's house and just sit there for a while thinking about him. I decided to get some rest and try to sleep my problems away. So I head inside my house and stop as soon as I walk in the door. Sleeping on the couch is Chris. Surrounded by at least 8 empty beer bottles.

I tip toe quietly up the stairs and make it about halfway up when I trip over an empty beer can on the step. I wince and look up, hoping that Chris is still asleep. Of course, with how my life is going right now, my hopes are useless. He groans, rubs his eyes, and sits up looking up at me.

"Sorry I woke you." I say, trying not to anger him.

"Where the hell have you been?" He says angrily. I don't answer. I just stood there in shock. He starts to walk towards me. I open my mouth to answer and then close it again, too afraid to say anything. By now he is standing right in front of me. So close that I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Answer me you little bitch!" He yells at me. His face was getting red. I can't let him think I'm scared. So I straighten up and say, "Chris, you're drunk. Just go back to bed."

"You think you can boss me around? Huh?" He grabs my forearm and squeezes it until it turns white. I yelp in pain.

"Yeah. I'm making you scream now. Not Patrick. He isn't making you scream. He isn't your boyfriend. I am." He says.

"Chris, you're hurting me. Let go!" I shout at him.

"You don't tell me what to do. I'm the boss." He says gripping tighter. I can see my own blood running down my arm onto his hand. Suddenly, he throws me down the stairs by my arm. I whimper with pain and cry knowing no one is coming to save me. Chris makes his way down the stairs and tells me to stand up. When I fail to do so, he kicks my side and yanks me up by my hair. He tears open my blouse and yanks down my pants. There I stood, half naked and bloody while my boyfriend continued to hit and rape me and all I could think of was Patrick. I wish he were here to save me. And then I blacked out from all of the pain.

Wow. Sorry for such a short chapter! Hope you don't mind. Comments make my day!

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

My shift has just ended twenty minutes ago and I sit here in the bar, waiting for a specific face to walk through the door. As I sit with only my beer and empty glasses to keep me company, I think back to before this whole nightmare happened.

The scene that Ellen and I were working on right before I blacked out keeps playing in my head. God how I wish that scene were us. Not Meredith and Derek. I've given up on chastising myself for these thoughts. I don't love my wife. I haven't for a long time. I love Ellen. It's plain as day.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I here the bell above the door jingle. I try my attention to the door and see Meredith walk in with Sandra pretending to be Cristina. I make eye contact with Meredith and she blushes and looks away.

Sandra notices Meredith blush and looks over to see the cause of the blush. We make eye contact and she smiles and pulls Meredith over to where I am seated.

"Two shots of tequila please." Sandra says to Joe, the bartender.

"Tequila again huh?" I said winking at Meredith. She glares at me, grabs the two shots and downs them both.

"Fine. I like when you drink tequila anyways. It makes you...fun to be around." I smirk at her.

"Oh so when I'm not drunk, then I'm not fun to be around?"

"No that's not what I meant! You're just extra fun when you're drunk." She laughs at me and downs another shot.

"Alright well I'm gonna go. You two disgust me." Sandra says while walking away. I smile and look back at Meredith.

She stands there swaying back and forth, staring blankly past me.

"Meredith?" I ask worried. She starts to fall over but I catch her before she can hit the ground.

"Meredith!" I shout. I look up and Sandra is still standing at the door, looking at us in horror. She breaks out of her trance and runs towards us, going into Doctor mode.

"Mer, can you hear me?" she tries shaking her awake. She grabs Meredith's wrist and feels for a pulse. She looks up at me with wide eyes.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Somebody call 911!" She shouts frantically.

I look down at Mer, my vision blurry with tears that threaten to spill over. I take her into my arms and hold her lifeless body close to my chest.

"You can't leave me. Not now. Please don't leave me Ellie." I whispered into her ear. I know it's not Ellen but I couldn't help it. It felt like I really was losing my Ellen.

I continue to hold her while rocking back and forth, letting my tears fall into her hair. I kiss her forehead and keep whispering into her ear.

Suddenly, I felt her move. I pushed her away a little to look at her face. She scrunched her cute little nose and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Mer!" I said breathlessly.

She looks at me confused and then to Sandra, and back to me.

"Where am I?" she asks.

"You're at Joe's Bar, Mer." I get out my flashlight and shine it in her eyes looking for any sign of head trauma. She looked fine other than the cute little confused pout on her face.

"Why...why do you keep calling me..." She trails off. That's when I realize what is happening. I look at Sandra to see if she realizes too. Sandra looks at me smiling and I smile back and start laughing. Soon, Sandra joins in and we sit there laughing like idiots while Ellen looks at us confused.

"Let's take you home, okay?" I say to Ellen. She nods and let's me help her up. I grab hers and Sandra's hand and lead them out the door towards my apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

The three of us were walking up the stairs towards my apartment door when suddenly, I felt my left hand being tugged back. I turned and saw that Ellen had stopped walking. I looked confused over to Sandra who was holding my other hand.

"Are you guys going to tell me what's going on now? Why have you been calling me Meredith?" Ellen asked with a stern look on her face. I smiled reassuringly towards her and she gave me a soft smile back.

"It's a really long story, darling. I'll tell you inside." she blushed at the term of endearment and tucked her head down.

We continued to walk and I let go of my two best friend's hands to grab the key out of my front pocket and unlock the door to my apartment. I opened the door and held it for them to go inside.

They sat down on the couch and looked around. I suddenly felt self conscious with the mess my apartment has become. I am rarely ever home so I haven't noticed until now. I rush to try and tidy everything up when Sandra's voice interrupts me.

"Stop cleaning. No one cares. Besides, Ellen just wants us to explain things and you cleaning is wasting time." I look over to Ellen and see her nervously fiddling her hands.

I walk over to the couch, sit down next to her, and lay my hand over both of hers to still them.

She grabs my hand with hers and holds on for dear life.

"Alright. I guess I'll start from when I blacked out. Do you remember the scene we were shooting before I collapsed?" I asked Ellen.

She looks to the floor trying to remember. Her eyes start to tear up and she looks at my face with recognition.

"You shouldn't be alive. I mean you are alive. But you were in a coma. You can't be talking to me. You were in a coma. Oh god, am I dreaming?" Tears started to fall down her face and I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"Shhhh. Listen. You're not dreaming. We have somehow entered a parallel universe. We are in the world where Meredith and Derek aren't just characters on tv. They're real people. Seattle Grace is a real hospital. I'm not sure why we were sent here or when we will leave. The voice told me that we are stuck here until we really grasp who are character is and what they've been through." I explained to her.

"Do you realize how crazy you sound?" She said giggling. Oh how I've missed that giggle. I smile in reaction to it and giggle a little bit with her.

"Who else is here?" she asks me, serious again.

"Just us three that we know of." Sandra answers. She nods and looks down again. Something is different about her. She is no longer as joyful as I remember her to be. She hasn't even made an inappropriate joke yet.

"So what's the last thing you remember before you showed up at Joe's?" Sandra asked. I leaned in with interest.

Ellen has an adorable, scrunched up, confused look on her face.

"Honestly, I don't really remember." She replies after a few minutes of thinking.

"That's alright. I'm sure it'll come to you eventually." I say, getting up from my seat to retrieve my phone. "So who's up for some pizza?"

"Always" they say in unison.

After making the call, we decide to play some poker. Halfway through the game, we hear the doorbell ring. Ellen jumps up, knocking over the table.

"I'll get it!" she shouts running to the door. The girl sure does like food. It's crazy that she's so skinny. Sandra and I pick up the chips and cards that Ellen knocked over on her way to the door.

"Excuse me? Miss?" I hear a man say with a deep voice.

I look up at Sandra confused and she shrugs her shoulders. I get up and make my way to the door only to stop in mid step, stunned with what I saw.

Ellen was sitting on the floor, knees pulled to her chest and her head tucked down with tears streaming down her face. I look at the African American pizza man who looks just as confused. And then, Ellen said something that completely shattered my heart.

"Please. Don't hurt me, Chris." she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

I cannot explain how surprised I was when I woke up and saw Patrick staring at me with her gorgeous blue eyes. I thought he would never wake up from the coma. Of course, then Patrick explained to me at his apartment where we are and what is happening. I still have so many question. Who else is going to show up here? Am I in a coma back in our world? Are we ever getting out of here? Though living in a world where Patrick and I are both single and meant to be in love doesn't sound too bad to me. I just love the way his eyes sparkle when he laughs and that sexy smile he gives me when I tell him a dirty joke.

My daydreaming was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it!" I shout. I jump up and accidentally knock over the table on my way to the door. I don't know of anyone else that gets as excited over food as I do. I yank open the door and stop dead in my tracks. The man looks just like...

And then everything rushed back to me. The events leading up to my blackout terrified me more than anything. I crumple to the ground as everything around me goes black and all I can see is Chris towering over me, ready to beat me.

"Please, don't hurt me Chris."

Suddenly, I feel arms around my waste. I immediately cry out in panic and cower away. And then my vision comes back to me and I see Patrick crouched down next to me with his arms in the air in surrender and a concerned look on his face. My entire body is filled with guilt for concerning him. I rush into his arms and take in his comforting scent.

He cautiously wraps his arms around me and soothingly rubs up and down my back.

"It's okay. I'm here, darling. He can't touch you. You're safe." He whispers into my ear. I faintly hear Sandra apologize to the pizza man and close the door. The sweet smell of pizza fills the air and I lift my head to see where it is located. I wipe the tears from my eyes to clear my blurry vision.

"Where is the pizza at?" I ask sniffling.

Patrick and Sandra both start laughing. I look at Patrick, confused. He smiles and says, "Only food can get your attention so fast." I smile and start to giggle again. He helps me to my feet and leads me towards the pizza, still holding my right hand. I could get used to this.

After we finish eating, I sit on the couch, stroking my food baby.

"I think I'm getting fat." I exclaim, staring at my bulging stomach. I look up at Sandra who is giving me the death glare.

"Oh shut up. No one can eat as much as you and still be skinny. You're blessed. Accept it." She gets up from her chair and starts to walk down the hallway towards the bedroom. "I'm going to bed." she says tiredly. I look at Patrick who is giving my the Mcdreamy look.

"What?" I ask smiling. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Nothing. You're just...nothing." he trails off chuckling.

"What?!" I say louder.

"You're just weird." he admits smiling.

I smack his arm playfully and smile at him.

"So when is your food baby due?" he asks.

I pull my shirt up and push my gut out as far as it'll go.

"I'd say a couple months." He chuckles. I grab his hand and place it on my stomach. "Wait for it to kick."

We wait for a few seconds until I push my gut out really fast, imitating a baby kick. He laughs and leans down to my belly and says," I know you'll be the most beautiful little food baby in the world." And then he places a kiss on my stomach.

"This is why I don't hang out with you two when you're together." A voice says from behind us. I whip my head around and see Sandra leaning against the wall staring at us. I look at Patrick whose hand is on my bare stomach. He seems to realize this as he pulls his hand away and tugs my shirt back down.

Sandra chuckles a little bit and walks down the hallway and closes the bedroom door.

I turn to Patrick and we start laughing as we realized what had just happened.

"Now you can't call me weird because you just talked to my food baby!" I point my finger at him. He grabs my finger and threatens to bite it off. I yank it back, puff my chest out, and say, "I could take you any day."

"Oh really?" he says lifting an eyebrow. He grabs my waist and starts to tickle it. I giggle uncontrollably and struggle to slide off the couch and crawl out of his reach. He starts to chase me as I run outside and down the steps onto the grass out front. I look behind me but I don't see Patrick. I stop running and look all around me, searching for him.

Suddenly, I'm pulled to the grass next to him. I look at his face and see that he is staring at the sky. I look up and notice how brightly the stars are shining. There is a chilly breeze around us and I start to shiver. He pulls me closer to his chest and I snuggle into the warmth of his body.

The sound of his steady heart beat starts to lull me to sleep. I struggle to keep my eyes open only to stay with him as long as I can. He starts to run his fingers through my hair while the other hand rubs up and down my back. My eyes become to heavy to keep open and I finally succumb to the welcoming darkness called sleep.

I slightly stir when I feel myself being lifted from the ground. I assume it is Patrick so I rest my eyes until I stir once again when I am being placed in a bed. This time, I open my eyes to see where I am. Everything is dark but I can slightly make out the figure of Patrick. I sleepily ask him where he will sleep since he only has two beds and Sandra is in the other one.

"I'll just be on the couch if you need me." He said, crouching down towards my face. I can smell his musky scent. I hated the idea of me kicking Patrick out of his own bed. So I pull his arm towards me and say, "Get in the bed. I don't mind." He starts to object when I interrupt him pleading.

"Please Paddie? I don't want to have a nightmare and wake up alone." He gives in and takes off his shoes, socks, and shirt, and climbs into bed next to me. I snuggle against his chest and quickly fall asleep once again.

So that chapter wasn't very eventful but I felt the need to build the goofy relationship that we all know they have. Reviews and comments are always welcome!


End file.
